1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an arrangement for the packaging of an elongated friable, brittle or fragile product in a manner so as to protect the product from physical damage being imparted thereto as a result of shock, impact or generally rough handling. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement for the packaging of an elongated, relatively flat, brittle product, such as an analog bacon strip, in a manner readily applicable to the lengthy storage of and mass distribution of the product.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The technology of the packaging of friable or brittle products is highly developed, and some of the individual features incorporated in the present invention may, per se, be known in the art. However, the novel combination of features and structural integers taught by the present invention is not in any manner suggested by the prior art, and offers a very effective and unique mode of packaging for mass distribution of an elongated, flat, or undulating friable and brittle product which is easily susceptible to damage if dropped or roughly handled.
Colburn U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,428 discloses the film-to-film surface-contact packaging of food products in which plastic films are placed above and below the product, and with the films then being subjected to heat and suction in a vacuum-forming machine to thereby sealingly adhere to each other and against the outline of the product. Colburn is not primarily concerned with the packaging of a friable or brittle product in a manner as to afford the product maximum protection from physical damage, but merely concerns himself with protection from spoilage by sealing of the product.
Gulliver U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,814, Heller U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,069, and Moller U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,542 all disclose varied types of packages having apertures which are covered by a sealing film of transparent material in order to provide a dual function of sealing the contents of the container and of allowing a consumer to view the contents of the container. In essence, none of these patents are concerned with the packaging of a friable or brittle product in a manner which will prevent damage to the product when subjected to shock, impact and rough handling.